I Know
by Today-Only-Happens-Once
Summary: Mike is trapped in a collapsed building. Scared. Alone. Until Harvey gets him on the phone, trying to keep both of them calm. But will it be enough? Lots of Hurt!Mike and Caring!Harvey. TWO-SHOT. Beta'd. NOT SLASH. Originally titled "More or Less"
1. Chapter 1

**So. I'm back again. :D With another short one...definitely at least a two-shot, possible three. **

**Don't have much to say, really. This was beta'd by the totally awesome Phoenix on cloud nine. Animallover15243 also looked over it for me. **

**Summary: Mike is trapped in a collapsed building. When Harvey gets ahold of him on the phone, will they be able to keep it together long enough to rescue Mike? TONS of Hurt!Mike and Caring!Harvey. Beta'd by Phoenix on cloud nine.**

5:30 PM

Mike groaned in pain as he sat up.

Well, attempted to. The sharp pain in his stomach combined with the fact that something really heavy was pinning him to the floor made Mike realize that remaining in his previous position was probably a better idea. Mike blinked slowly, trying to clear his muddled thoughts.

As his vision slowly came back into focus, the numbness in his body faded away. Mike gasped in pain and grit his teeth as his vision threatened to leave him again. Pain was radiating from _everywhere_. And with a panicked jolt, Mike realized that he had _no idea _where he was or how he got there. Mike's breath quickened at the realization.

It didn't help that something was making it _really_ hard to breathe. Whether it was the pressure on his chest, the dust in the air, Mike's fear, or a twisted combination of all three, _something_ was making it increasingly difficult for the young man to get enough oxygen.

And it was really dark.

Mike racked his memory frantically for an answer to any of the number of questions he had, primarily being _where on earth was he?_ But nothing.

This was not good.

_**-Suits-**_

6:00 PM

Harvey was getting frustrated. He knew that the kid could handle a simple meeting with a client, and there was no way that Mike could be having a difficult time with such a simple case. The meeting had started at 3:30, and the longest it should have lasted was an hour, _max_.

"Donna," Harvey called, "have you seen Mike?"

"No," she replied through the intercom. "Not yet. Have you tried calling him?"

Harvey rolled his eyes, knowing Donna couldn't see him. "Yes. At least 10 times in the last hour."

Harvey couldn't shake the feeling that something was off..._wrong_. And by the look Donna was now giving him through the plexi-glass wall, she felt the same thing too. In the very least, Harvey knew Mike was smart enough to call them, tell them what was going on and why he was running late.

Why he was running over 2 _hours_ late.

Harvey opened his mouth to say just that, when Louis rounded into his office, a look of annoyance on his face.

"Where's your associate?"

Harvey shot him a quick glare. He _really_ wasn't in the mood to deal with Louis Litt right now. "Gee, Louis, you make it sound like you don't know. Last time I checked, it was _your_ job to babysit all of our associates."

Louis quirked an eyebrow in irritation. "So where is he, Harvey?"

"Why do you care?" He flipped a page of the brief with exaggerated casualness. Harvey was stalling now. For what, he wasn't sure, but he knew that the last thing he wanted to do was admit to Louis that he had lost his associate. In the background, he heard Donna's office phone ring.

Louis tilted his head subtly, his face splitting into a knowing smile. "You don't know where he is, do you?"

Harvey opened his mouth to shoot back a jibe that would wipe that smile right off Louis's face, but Donna cut him off, standing just inside the door. "Harvey, a word?"

Harvey sighed. "Donna—"

"It's about Mike."

Surprised, Harvey met Donna's gaze, trying to gauge her reaction. He saw several emotions brewing in them, not the least of which was fear. That was enough for Harvey to tell Louis that he had better get out of his office.

"Or what? I'm in charge of Mike too," was the brisk reply.

Harvey looked at Donna, who caught the message and walked over to stand next to him. Louis opened his mouth to speak, but Donna hardened her glare and Louis ducked his head and left wordlessly.

Harvey smiled triumphantly. "One of these days, Donna, you have got to teach me how you do that." Remembering her entire reason for interrupting them, Harvey turned to look at the redhead fully. "Who called you?"

"NYPD," she said softly. "You remember that building that was under question in the Flynn case?"

Harvey looked at her blankly for a second before he remembered. _Jeffery Flynn. Pro-Bono. _Jeffery Flynn, age 43, was suing the company that sold him the property on which his office supply store was located. He was doing so with the claim that the company failed to notify him of the unstable foundation, thus putting both him and his customers in danger. It was a relatively simple pro-bono case.

Harvey nodded.

Donna swallowed. "The building collapsed." The senior partner froze, and Donna answered his unasked question. "The security tapes showed that Jeffery was inside...with Mike."

_**-Suits-**_

6:10 PM

_You've got to calm down, _Mike told himself as he tried to slow his breathing. It took several minutes—at least, Mike was pretty sure it was minutes. Right now, how much time passed was the least of his growing concerns—but Mike managed to breathe slower. The fact that his breaths were shaking was completely irrelevant.

_Start simple_, Mike thought to himself. _What is my name?_

_Michael James Ross._

_Where do I live?_

_Manhattan, New York._

_Where am I? _

Nothing.

_How did I get here?_

Mike drew a blank again. Perhaps the two most important questions, the ones he _had to remember_, Mike couldn't come up with an answer for. He searched his memory frantically, but he just. Couldn't. Remember.

This scared Mike more than the fact that he couldn't move or the unbearable pain radiating from his torso. It scared him more than the fact that he didn't think he could contact anyone or that he couldn't see a thing.

Because Mike Ross had _never_ not been able to remember. His photographic memory had never failed him before. It had been his saving grace throughout school and it was what got him the life he had now. Mike had come to think of his memory almost as a companion, as odd as that sounded.

His memory meant that he would never, _could_ never, forget. But he couldn't remember now, and Mike had to remind himself to breathe slowly again.

_**-Suits-**_

6:11 PM

"Where are you going?"

This was the question that Harvey chose to ignore as he passed Jessica Pearson in his single minded determination to get to his associate.

"Harvey!"

Jessica had noticed the strange demeanor of the senior partner—the determination almost as evident as another emotion that Harvey would never call concern—and knew immediately that something was very wrong. Jessica followed the man to the elevators, where Harvey waited impatiently for one to arrive.

"You know that pro-bono case you gave to me?" Harvey asked evenly.

"Yes."

The senior partner glanced at her briefly. "Flynn was right. Foundation was unstable."

On any other occasion, if Harvey was wearing any other expression, Jessica would have been happy. "What happened?" she asked, more of a formality considering she was pretty sure what had happened. She just hoped she was wrong.

"The building collapsed."

"With Mr. Flynn inside?"

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. "And Mike," Harvey told her right before he stepped inside and the doors slid shut.

_**-Suits-**_

6: 15 PM

Mike was trying to distract himself, but it wasn't going well.

He had done everything from reciting, word for word, all of the Burke files he had summarized for Louis several hours prior to naming all of the organelles in a human cheek cell. He had also slept (because he was exhausted, and it had gotten to the point that the vague knowledge that sleeping when there was a very prominent possibility of a concussion was no match for Mike's tiredness), but for how long he wasn't entirely sure.

He was brought out from one of these naps by a furious buzzing that made his head ring. He had a pounding headache, and Mike was fairly sure that he was maybe thirty minutes from a _For all that is good and wonderful PLEASE KILL ME_ kind of headache.

The pressure on his chest wasn't lessening any either, making Mike focus on his breathing. If the headache didn't kill him, he was pretty sure that the increased difficulty to breathe would. Or maybe the dull ache in his stomach that was slowly becoming more pronounced would kill him first.

Either way, Mike was pretty sure that he was going to die.

Shaking him from his horrid thoughts, there was another angry vibration that seemed to come from somewhere right next to Mike's left hand. It suddenly dawned on Mike that it could be a phone. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he searched with his hand to see if he could locate it.

Mike cried out as fire laced from his shoulder down to his wrist as his hand finally closed around the device he had been searching for. Tears welled up in his eyes, both from pain and relief, and he flipped his phone open.

Mike's eyes grew round as the light from his phone lit the area around him. There was a wooden beam across his chest, which explained the pressure. His white dress shirt was dark around his stomach, and Mike suddenly realized that his shirt was _wet_. That, and he was surrounded by what looked like wreckage from a building or ship or something.

His phone buzzed again.

Mike blinked slowly, looking at the caller ID.

_Harvey_

Mike sighed in profound relief, and then realized that his arms were pinned down by the same wooden beam that was across his chest. Mike's eyes went wide with panic before he remembered that he could put his phone on speaker.

"Harvey."

"Mike!" Was it just Mike, or did Harvey sound _relieved?_ "You okay?"

Mike had to consider it for a second. "I...I'm not sure."

"Don't hang up," Harvey stated. "I'm on my way over."

"But—"

"Just..." Harvey's slow exhale sounded shaky to Mike, but it was probably just the incessant ringing in Mike's ears. "Stay on this phone, Mike. Please?"

_Did Harvey just say please? _ "Okay."

_**-Suits-**_

This was bad.

Mike's responses were too slow, his speech too uncertain. "How badly are you injured?"

There was a very long pause on the other end of the line, and Harvey had to remind himself to remain patient. Worrying every time his associate didn't answer right away was going to make this very difficult. Still, he wished that Ray could hurry up, despite the knowledge that it wasn't his driver's fault that New York traffic was more packed than usual.

"I don't know. It's hard to tell," finally came the reply.

"What hurts?" he asked, trying a different tactic.

"My head..." Harvey had already been fairly certain of the presence of a concussion. "...my shoulder hurts whenever I move it..." Possibly a dislocated shoulder. Not completely unexpected given that he is trapped in a _collapsed building_. "And...the beam won't let me breathe, Harvey."

Harvey's frown deepened. "What beam?"

"How do you expect me to answer a question like that?"

"Never mind." The kid did have a point. "What else?"

Another pause. "My...stomach." Mike sounded surprised, like the thought had just occurred to him.

Harvey nodded, though the idea that Mike hadn't realized that his stomach was injured concerned him. "Okay. Anything else?"

The silence seemed to drag on forever. "No."

Harvey tried to quickly come up with something else to say. Anything to keep Mike talking. He opened his mouth to speak when Mike cut him off.

"Harvey?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't remember where I am."

The kid sounded scared. Actually, Mike sounded downright _terrified_. Harvey took a deep breath. "It's okay, Mike. Calm down."

"But...I'm not supposed to forget things...like this."

"What's your name?" Harvey asked, suddenly worried. The kid had a point. Mike didn't forget things that important.

"Michael James Ross," the younger man recited immediately.

"What's _my_ name?"

"Harvey Specter."

"Who do you work for?"

"You."

Harvey rolled his eyes, but the action was forced. It felt strangely good though, because Harvey was grasping for anything to keep his emotions in check. Flippancy gave him a strange sense of normality, which was more welcome than Harvey could ever remember it being. "Which company?"

"Pearson Hardman."

"Where do we live?"

"Manhattan, New York."

The two continued like this for several long minutes, Harvey coming up with random questions and Mike doing his best to answer. Some questions Harvey didn't know the answer to, like _what is your grandmother's name?_, but he knew that as long as Mike didn't pause for too long, he would be okay. Mike could be coming up with fake answers for all Harvey knew, but he figured that as long as the kid's brain was functioning enough to lie, then Mike wasn't in any immediate danger.

Okay, the kid _was_ in immediate danger. He was _trapped in a collapsed building_ for crying out loud, but Harvey's biggest concern right now was keeping Mike awake and talking.

_**-Suits-**_

6:30 PM

As much as Mike was glad he wasn't alone anymore, he _really_ wished Harvey would shut up. It wasn't that Mike wanted Harvey to stop talking, really, it was that _Mike_ wanted to stop talking, and he couldn't do that as long as Harvey kept asking him questions.

Really, the reason he wanted to stop talking was that his headache was pretty much at the _kill me NOW_ stage, and the more Mike talked, the more drained he felt.

"I'm tired, Harvey," he complained.

Mike blinked at the vehemence in his boss's tone. "You stay awake, Mike, or so help me you will be working for _Louis_ for the rest of your life."

Mike laughed, which turned into a cough, which left him feeling even more tired.

"What's wrong with sleeping, Harvey?"

Even through his foggy brain, Mike could hear the small, teasing smile on the older man's face. "It's not 9 o'clock yet, kid. You're still working, and I am pretty sure that I can fire you for sleeping on the job."

Mike rolled his eyes. "You could fire me for anything, as long as you word it right. I doubt you would have a problem with that."

"Stay awake and you won't need to worry about it."

Unexpectedly, the rubble that was surrounding Mike shifted downward. Mike jumped, hitting his chest with a painful _crack_ against the wooden beam that was across it. Before Mike could even feel the pain of the collision, several twisted metal poles crashed down and landed hard on his stomach. Mike cried out in pain.

"Mike!"

"Harvey," Mike tried to say more, but a grimace cut him off. Panting through the pain, Mike managed to grit out, "I'm okay."

"What happened?"

"Rubble shifted."

Harvey cursed. "I'm almost there, kid. Sit tight."

Mike almost pointed out that he wasn't _sitting_, exactly, but he thought better of it. Instead, he commented, "Can't really do much else, can I?"

_**-Suits-**_

7:00 PM

Harvey had finally reached the site. It had taken longer than Harvey really had the patience for, but he had to deal. Harvey had opened the door and was halfway out before Ray stopped him. "Mr. Specter?"

"Yeah?"

Ray hesitated, not entirely sure what he wanted to say. Mike had grown on him, though their interaction was still professional. But he appreciated the kid, almost as much as he appreciated the affect he had on Harvey (the way Harvey carried himself with more assurance, seemed more responsible, and Ray knew it was because Mike had given Harvey someone to be responsible _for_) "Bring Mr. Ross back."

Harvey nodded, and probably would have smiled a little if smiling didn't feel so wrong. "Thanks for the ride, Ray," he said as he slid out of the seat and closed the door behind him.

"You still there Mike?" he asked into his phone.

He heard a slight gasp. "Yeah. More or less."

"Let's try for "more"," the older man said before he launched into a coughing fit. The air was thick and dusty and even after several coughs, Harvey still felt like he already had dirt lodged in his throat.

"Harvey, you okay?"

Harvey shook his head in disbelief. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"What you are referring to is called _caring_. Six letter word. Means showing concern for others." Mike's voice was raspy and quiet, but the comment made Harvey smile just a bit. At least the kid still had the ability to tease. Harvey had reached the outskirts of a crowd that had gathered around the scene.

"Hey, Harvey?" Mike asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" Harvey replied, a little distracted as he tried to come up with the fastest way to get to the front of the crowd before deciding that he ought to just shove his way to the front. He started weaving and elbowing people out of his way as Mike replied.

"Have you ever thought about death?"

The question caught Harvey so off guard that Harvey actually stumbled. "_What_?"

"Have you ever thought about death?" Mike repeated with such flippancy that he might as well have asked Harvey about their upcoming case or how the Yankees lost last night's baseball game.

"What about death?" he said more than asked, frustration making his speed increase and, admittedly, causing him to elbow people a little harder.

"You know...like, _how_ you would die?"

Harvey opened his mouth to tell Mike that he had better stop thinking along those lines _right now_, but he suddenly realized that if he were in Mike's position, he would be having the same thoughts. He had, of course, thought about death. Not in any deep, philosophical way, but sure. Harvey had thought about it. But he didn't _like_ thinking about it, much less talking about it.

Harvey emerged from the crowd, approaching the yellow CAUTION tape that encompassed the scene. He said confidently, "We're getting you out of there, Mike."

Mike took a breath. "I know," the younger man said certainly.

For some odd reason, that brought Harvey up short. He knew that the kid had faith in him. Had known it ever since the young man had stated simply "_I think Harvey wins his cases_," to Clifford Danner when they were trying to talk him into going to trial. But the two words that the kid had just said made Harvey realize just how much of that faith was _blind _faith.

When Mike had said that Harvey won his cases, there was evidence to back it up. Solid proof. But Harvey had no way to prove to Mike that the older man would get him out of this alive, and Mike had trusted him with such ease that it made Harvey feel this _very odd_ surge of protectiveness.

A construction worker approached him just as Harvey ducked under the tape. "Sir, you can't—"

"Don't care," Harvey growled.

"But sir—"

"Are you the owner of the company that sold Mr. Flynn the building?"

The man blinked. "Uh, well...y-yes..."

"Then I wouldn't say another word," Harvey said in his signature lawyer-voice with a withering glare to match. The younger man flushed slightly.

"I-I really can't allow you on the grounds."

"Mr. Haldin," Harvey said, "I think that you are in enough trouble, don't you?"

"We're doing our best—"

"Which won't be anywhere _near_ enough once I'm through with you," Harvey interrupted. "Are you familiar with New York Code Article 216 Section 28?"

"What?" he asked, confused.

Harvey pressed on. "It says that any structure that might, at any time, become dangerous, must be demolished or made safe. There also must be a notice to anyone wishing to purchase said structure."

"Wait—"

"Not to mention the execution that needed to be filed, legally saying that the owner has noticed the unsafe state of such a building." Harvey didn't wait to hear any of the stuttering response that Mr. Haldin was trying to put together. "And your contract with Mr. Flynn states that you have rightful ownership of this building until the 21st of May. So, it was, by law, _your_ duty to do these things. But you didn't."

"Well, no, but—"

"And do you know what civil penalty that can add up to? Two thousand dollars," Harvey informed him. "Now, I know that that's not much, but add that to the punitive damages—you know, everything in that store, plus the mountain of medical bills for both Mr. Flynn _and_ my associate..." Harvey paused. "Let's just say that you will probably die from drowning in your own self-pity before you manage to crawl out of the legal trouble that I will happily bring to court. And good luck getting a lawyer that will take your case."

"Who...who are you?"

Harvey smirked. "I'm Harvey Specter. Nice to meet you."

Mr. Haldin didn't move, and Harvey glared even more harshly at him. "I wasn't lying when I said that you have people _alive_ in that rubble."

"What?" Apparently, he had failed to hear Harvey's implication.

"If I were you," Harvey suggested, "I would stop gawking at me and work on getting those people out—"

Harvey didn't even have to finish his sentence before the company owner had spun around and sprinted back towards to site, shouting at people to stop digging.

Suddenly, Donna appeared beside him, appearing out of nowhere. "Tell me you got a hold of Mike."

Harvey jumped slightly, but quickly recovered, nodding. "Mike, we're getting you out of there," Harvey said into the phone.

"You've told me that, Harvey. I know..." Harvey _really_ didn't like how weak the kid's voice was getting. "And by the way, that was really awesome."

Harvey furrowed his brow. "What was?"

"The...the way you _totally_ just told him off." Harvey smiled in spite of himself. It had felt good, too.

"Well, that's how it's done. You should be taking notes."

Harvey looked at Donna quickly out of the corner of his eye. "Hey, kid. I think Donna wants to say hello."

Donna blinked, but nodded at Harvey's raised eyebrows, taking the phone from him.

_**~Suits~**_

7:22 PM

"Hi, Donna," Mike managed weakly.

"Oh, kid," Donna sighed. Mike was pretty sure that there was some sort of emotion there, but right now he was in too much pain for him to focus on such a small detail. Ever since the rubble shifted, Mike's stomach had been a constant pulse of white-hot agony, and his head had spiked to levels that Mike hadn't even known existed. And it didn't help that Mike was so exhausted he could barely keep his eyes open.

"How're you doing?" Donna asked.

_Horribly,_ Mike wanted to reply, but didn't. "Okay," he said.

"No you aren't," Donna said disapprovingly. "Be honest."

Mike really didn't want to tell her, because he knew that she was plenty worried about him already. But lying to Donna when she tells you specifically not to is just suicide. "It hurts, but it could be worse."

_I could be dead_. Though, Mike wasn't _entirely_ sure that it would be worse. After the rubble crashed down on top of him, shock had initially kept Mike from feeling most of the pain. But the shock had long since worn off.

Somehow, Donna seemed to understand everything that Mike _wasn't_ saying. She always did. "You're gonna be okay, Mike. Hang in there."

"But I'm _tired_."

"I know. We're getting you out."

Mike coughed, and bit his lip to keep back a cry as his stomach shook. "Glad to see that you and Harvey agree."

"Speaking of," Donna said, "Harvey needs to talk to you, Mike."

_**~Suits~**_

7:24 PM

"Mike?" Harvey asked the second Donna had returned the phone to him. Donna hovered next to him, a silent support for both Mike and Harvey.

"Yeeaah?" Mike's voice was barely above a whisper and Harvey honestly couldn't hold back the clench of his gut. The kid was fading way too fast.

"I need you to do something for me, okay?" Harvey waited for Mike to reply, but the associate didn't say anything. Praying that this didn't mean that Mike had passed out, Harvey continued. "I need you to describe to me what is around you."

"There's...a wooden beam sitting on...my chest," Mike managed, between painful pauses. "And...lots of metal stuff."

"What kind of metal stuff?" Harvey asked as he started to walk towards Mr. Haldin, who had requested that Harvey ask his associate to describe where he was so that the construction workers would know where to look.

"They're all...like...bent and twisted." Mike's voice was slurred. "Like a pretzel."

"Like a pretzel," Harvey repeated.

"Uh-huh," Mike affirmed. The younger man was launched into a coughing fit, ending in a strangled gasp. Harvey opened his mouth to ask if he was okay, but stopped himself. Harvey was not a man for idle questions, and it was pretty clear that Mike was _not_ okay.

"Anything else?" Harvey said instead. He was now standing next to Mr. Haldin, who had heard the question.

"Ask him if he can see any glimpse of a sky," the company owner suggested. Harvey nodded.

"Mike, can you see the sky?"

Mike didn't answer right away. "I...maybe?" he said, his uncertainty making it a question. "It's...dark."

Harvey took a deep breath. "Yeah. Can you see any light?"

"My ph-hone."

Harvey clenched his fist around his cell phone. He _really_ didn't have the patience to deal with a delirious Mike. "Besides that?"

"This is really gonna run up my phone bill," Mike pointed out, misplaced concern ringing clearly in his tone.

"I'll pay your phone bill, Mike. You stay on this phone."

Mike thought about it again. "But that's...not fair to you, Harvey."

Harvey barked a laugh that sounded forced, even to himself. "Kid, don't worry about it. I've got the money. Do you see any light besides your phone?"

"Y-ye...yeah. I think."

"What does it look like?"

"It's...looks like...like..." Mike coughed weakly. "I dunno, Harvey. It's...a lighter color than everything else...I _think_ it's the sky."

Harvey sighed. "We need you to be absolutely sure, kid."

He heard Mike swear under his breath. "I'm _trying_, Harvey..."

"Try harder." The words tumbled out of Harvey's mouth before he could stop them. Harvey exhaled sharply and pinched his eyes shut, already regretting what he had said even before he caught Donna's stricken look.

Mike was quiet for a minute. "I'm sure." Mike finally said, as confident as his feeble voice could sound.

"Good boy," Harvey said quietly. Then, to Mr. Haldin, "he can see the sky."

Mr. Haldin nodded once, indicating he had heard, and ran to go talk about a plan with other construction rescue workers.

"Harvey?" Mike's voice was hoarse and Harvey had to strain to hear him.

"Yeah, Mike?"

A very long stretch of silence, long enough that Harvey was worried that Mike had passed out on him, when Mike finally said, "I'm scared."

Harvey sighed. "I know you are, kid. Just hang on, okay? We're coming for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, loooonnnngggg A/N, but here we go:**

**Wow. You guys are AMAZING! **

**I'd apologize for the long wait, but I'm not exactly sorry. (I **_**am**_** sorry for the frankness of that statement, but it is the truth. This past week and a half have been **_**extremely**_** difficult emotionally, so please be kind. Thank you.)**

**Hallowgirl15-I think that this chapter will answer your question...specifically, Mr. Haldin's lawyer... ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Suits.**_** If I did: Trevor would get a pie to the face, Kyle would be arrested for being himself, and Mike would probably get hurt more often ;). And this idea was inspired by (not written for) a prompt on Suits Meme. Oh, and I technically do not own the names of: Burke, Haldin (though I changed the spelling), Jones, or Nick. **

**Phoenix on cloud nine- I cannot thank you enough. You, my friend, are a story saver. Really. Thank you soooo much. And yes, I did change the intro, because it was long and paragraph-y and didn't really add to the plot, but thank you for taking the time to read it. I may or may not use it in a future fanfic. **

**Please remember to leave a review. Thanks. **

_**-Suits-**_

_Previously..._

"Harvey?" Mike's voice was hoarse and Harvey had to strain to hear him.

"Yeah, Mike?"

A very long stretch of silence, long enough that Harvey was worried that Mike had passed out on him, when Mike finally said, "I'm scared."

Harvey sighed. "I know you are, kid. Just hand on, okay? We're coming for you."

_**-Suits-**_

8: 25 PM

Harvey's throat was sore from talking non-stop for the past half hour, trying to keep Mike awake as well as attempting to distract both the younger man and himself. Because, though Harvey wouldn't ever admit it, Mike's confession had scared him. Though Mike and Harvey weren't the same people, they did share some similarties. One of which was that neither of them really cared to boast about feelings or emotions. Especially ones that would admit to vulnerability. But Mike just had, and it was a testament who how truly and utterly _terrified_ Mike had to be. And it really hadn't helped that his associate had been getting quieter as more time passed. Harvey found himself asking Mike questions more and more often as he tried to keep Mike awake.

"Harvey?" Mike's voice came out close to a whimper, and Harvey could barely understand him.

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

The question caught Harvey off guard, but he recovered as he glanced at his watch. "Almost 8:30. Why?"

"Just..." he heard Mike's sharp intake of breath. "...wondering."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Sure you were."

"Do I detect s...sarcasm in that sentence?" Mike teased weakly.

"So you're not _totally_ oblivious," Harvey replied.

Mike was quiet for a while. "I...wanted to know how long I've been...in here," he said in answer to Harvey's previous question. "It's been...a really long time."

"Patience is a virtue," Harvey replied good-naturedly, thinking that it was a virtue that he himself was rapidly running out of.

"Mr. Specter! Mr. Specter! Mr. Specter!" Mr. Haldin shouted quickly. He sprinted and skidded to a stop in front of Harvey, nearly crashing into him in the process. "We think we've found him!"

Harvey stared at him for several seconds before he could formulate a response. "Thank God," he said sincerely. He turned back to the phone. "You there, Mike?"

Mike took a ragged breath and Harvey exhaled slowly, trying to quell the panic that kept insisting on taking over Harvey's senses and, momentarily, losing the battle.

"Can't...go anywhere, Harvey..." Mike replied.

"I know, kid. We're getting you out."

"You can stop trying...to be so optimistic," Mike said.

Harvey shook his head. "No, I'm serious, Mike. We found you. We're getting you out."

There was a long pause before the senior partner heard Mike sigh slightly in relief. "About time."

Harvey chuckled.

_**-Suits-**_

8:47 PM

Mike really couldn't help the soft groan that escaped him when a bright light—so bright that Mike wondered delusionally if someone had managed to bring out the sun despite the fact that it was the middle of the night—shone in his eyes. Mike's headache spiked to new and impossible levels of pain and he screwed his eyes shut.

"Hey!"

Mike had a sudden, almost overwhelming, urge to punch the man in the face. The high, male voice calling out to him didn't help his headache, and the man refused to move whatever it was that was so bright...

The same voice, more distant this time, called out, "I found him!"

Mike groaned again, only to wince at the sharp pain in his chest.

"You okay, buddy?" The voice was back again, even louder. Mike managed to open his eyes long enough to send him a sarcastic glare before the light was too intense and he had to shut his eyes.

"We're gonna get you out," the man called down to him. Mike wondered idly how many times he had heard those words in the last six hours.

Harvey's voice came through the phone again. "Mike, do you think that there is anything around you that could possibly cave in on you if we were to dig?"

Mike looked around, having trouble focusing both his vision and his mind. There was the wooden beam that hadn't moved, sitting on Mike's chest and pushing on his broken ribs. It was why Mike had been struggling to breathe, and when he did, it never failed to send sharp stabs of pain through his chest. He couldn't see the end of the beam going in either direction and it seemed pretty sturdy, so he figured that it probably wasn't going to cave in on him.

The other rubble surrounding Mike, including the jagged metal poles that formed a kind of cage around him, had a higher possibility of collapsing on top of him. In fact, if the previous rubble shift was anything to go by, at least some of it would most certainly fall. The interlocking poles looked strong enough, but Mike knew that a slight disturbance could cause it to collapse on top of him.

It reminded Mike of his relationship with Harvey. As if reality wanted to give Mike an ironic, twisted kind of symbolism.

Mike relayed this to the senior partner between painful pauses and gasps, leaving out the part about not being able to breathe properly and the analogy to their relationship.

Harvey took a deep breath, and Mike thought that it seemed an awful lot like bragging when the most Mike could manage were his short, hollow breaths. "Okay. Good work, kid."

_**-Suits-**_

9: 04 PM

Harvey stared at Mr. Haldin incredulously. "You're going to _what_?"

Mr. Haldin sighed. "You associate really isn't that far deep in the rubble. He landed in a corner of the building, and most of the rubble caved in and towards the middle. However, he does have some bricks and wood around him and the metal poles that he was telling you about are, currently, probably the only thing saving him from certain death.

"If we were to dig with the big equipment we have, it would probably disrupt it. But if we can get enough people to start moving things by _hand_, it shouldn't cause too much shaking that it would collapse. We suggest that we get a team and start digging him out manually. "

Harvey thought it over. It was crazy, stupid, irrational, _illogical_. But Harvey found himself nodding anyway. "You said he's not that far deep?"

Mr. Haldin nodded once. "If he can see the sky, he can't be that deep. And Jones, he's the guy that found him, he affirmed it. Jones estimated that your associate was maybe 9 feet down."

Harvey looked over his shoulder, watching Donna talk to Mike for a brief second. Donna seemed to sense this—using what Harvey was beginning to think of as some sort of sixth sense—and smiled sadly at him. Harvey just nodded once in return before they both went back to what they had been doing previously.

"Alright." Harvey chose to ignore Mr. Haldin's relieved smile. "How long is this going to take?"

The company owner turned back to the collapsed building, scanning it over analytically, before turning back to Harvey. "Probably about half an hour. Give or take fifteen minutes."

The senior partner nodded, realizing that he had been doing a lot of that in the last hour. His voice was tired from talking to Mike almost non-stop, and knew that he was far from done. He turned back towards Donna once he was sure that was all Mr. Haldin was planning to tell him. Reaching her, Harvey accepted the phone Donna handed to him. They locked gazes for a brief second, Harvey trying to get some sort of information from Donna about how Mike was holding up without having to ask.

If Donna's teary eyes were anything to do by, it wasn't well.

"Mike?"

"H-Harvey?"

"Yeah. It's me. How are you doing?" Harvey asked, because he didn't know what else he was supposed to say.

Mike coughed feebly. "F-fine."

Harvey shook his head. "You're a bad actor, you know that?"

"I...fooled two police off...officers," Mike argued.

It took Harvey a second before he realized what Mike was talking about. "When we met?" Harvey asked, smiling as he remembered. "Last time I checked, you were _running from _them. You didn't fool anyone."

"I c-coulda fooled you," Mike returned.

"You think?"

"Yeah. If the st-stupid briefcase...hadn't popped open."

Harvey smiled in spite of himself. "I read people for a living, Mike. You wouldn't have fooled me for a second."

"D-Donna believed...me."

"Donna's gullible," Harvey replied simply, smiling innocently at Donna's glare.

"No, she's not. If...If she was, ev'rybody at Pearson Hardman...wouldn't be so scared of her."

"True," Harvey conceded, and then added as an afterthought, "Everybody is scared of me, too. Even Louis."

Mike coughed a weak laugh. "I-I'm not."

"Besides you."

"I trust you...Harvey."

Harvey froze for a very brief second before recovering. "I would hope so. Your future rests in my hands." Harvey had said it lightly enough, but the trust behind those words suddenly weighed heavily on both of them.

"My...future's not looking...too bright right now," Mike said.

"We're getting you out, Mike. You need to hang on."

"I know," Mike replied.

_**-Suits-**_

9:59 PM

Mike wanted to clamp his hands over his ears, but his pinned arms and sharp stab of pain in his left shoulder that occurred whenever he moved it kept him from being able to do so. The incessant scraping and dull, heavy thuds had only been getting louder—or closer, one of the two—and Mike was already gritting his teeth against it. The noise really only made his headache worse, if that were even possible.

However, after what was probably hours—though Harvey told him that it had only been about half an hour—Mike saw _people_. Real, living, breathing. _People_. They were dirty and tired and frustrated, but when they saw him, every last one of them grinned at him. Mike attempted to return the gesture, managing a feeble, pain filled half-smile. One of the workers was the man from earlier, Mike recognizing the voice when he called over his shoulder; "We got him, boss."

The next several minutes were filled with loud noises and fast hands, as the workers' incentive to get him out had evidently been revived upon actually seeing him. Before Mike knew it, the only thing between him and them was the metal cage and the wooden beam.

"Mike?" It was Harvey's voice, still coming through the speaker on his phone. Several of the workers looked at the device, then over their shoulder at something that Mike couldn't see, and all of them smiled.

"Yeah?" Mike replied exhaustedly. A gust of wind hit him and Mike shivered, realizing for the first time that night just how _cold_ he felt. A part of him told him that was bad, but Mike was too tired to bring himself to care.

"You're almost there, kid."

"I know."

"Mr. Ross?" The voice wasn't Harvey's this time.

Mike blinked up at one of the construction workers. "Yeah?" he replied, his voice sounding oddly weak and breathy.

"We need to cut these poles in order to pull them away from you. So it's about to get really loud, okay?"

Mike managed to nod and felt his body tense in preparation. Several seconds passed, and then the deafening whirling, scraping, and screeching bombarded Mike and he couldn't help the slight whimper that escaped him at the spike of pain it caused. Mike really wanted to pass out, if only to bring a brief stop to everything. But Harvey's orders to stay awake kept Mike fighting against it.

"He's trapped." It was woman's voice, one that Mike did not recognize. The associate suddenly realized that they had cut through the cage.

_Very observant,_ Mike thought sarcastically. Of course he was trapped. He wouldn't be here if he wasn't trapped.

The construction workers around him were quiet for a minute before one of them spoke up. "He's fading too fast. We don't have time to dig the beam out and move the whole thing off of him."

_Fading,_ Mike thought. _That's an odd word to describe dying. _

"So what do you suggest we do, Nick?"

More silence. "We're gonna have to cut the beam and lift off what is on top of him."

"Do it."

The man, Nick, nodded once before turning his attention back to Mike. "Alright, kid, we're gonna—"

"I heard," Mike replied cutting him off. He coughed. "Just make...it fast."

Mike didn't hear a reply, the roar of equipment drowning out anything anyone may have said in return. Mike pinched his eyes shut against the sound, trying to block out the pain that had Mike desperately wanted to scream. Or cry. Or both.

_**-Suits-**_

10:30 PM

Harvey had been listening to the construction workers talk to each other and Mike, their voices coming through the forgotten phone, as he paced back and forth.

"You're almost there, Mike," Harvey muttered under his breath. He could hear the sound of the equipment cutting through the wooden beam that was apparently trapping his associate. He hadn't tried to talk to Mike since before they were cutting the metal poles, knowing that the construction workers needed Mike to be able to focus if they had to give him any instructions. But Harvey hadn't hung up, because he knew that Mike knew that he was still there.

"Lift on three, okay?" he heard a deep voice say. "Ready? One...two...three!"

Harvey stopped pacing and turned to watch as five or six construction workers heaved a large section of wood and place it a good distance away before EMTs sprinted towards the hole that Mike was in. Harvey shared a glance with Donna, who smiled—profoundly relieved and yet, still slightly sad—but shook her head subtly.

Harvey understood. He knew he needed to let the EMTs do their job. But when he saw them lift a body out of the rubble and attach him to a stretcher, his mind had made the connection of _Mike_ and he was ignoring Donna's warning, walking at a not-quite-running kind of pace.

He was stopped by two construction workers.

"Sir, you need to—"

"It's alright, fellas." Harvey turned around to see Mr. Haldin jogging towards them. "Let him through."

The two workers shared a glance before shrugging and Harvey pushed past them before they could apologize. Harvey had reached the stretcher that Mike was on for a brief second before a pair of EMTs tried to pull him away.

"H-Harvey?" Mike asked, sounding dazed, confused, and like he was in a lot of pain.

"Right here, kid."

The EMTs released him.

Harvey kept up the brisk pace with the stretcher, nodding when an EMT told him that they had to get Mike to a hospital immediately. Harvey tried to think of something to say, something to lighten the tension and rid of the fear that was so evident in the younger man's clouded eyes.

But for the first time in his life, Harvey Specter couldn't think of anything to say.

"Sir, we can't let you in the ambulance with him." Harvey looked at the EMT that had put his hand on his shoulder.

"Where are you taking him?"

"Presbyterian."

Harvey nodded and the EMT jumped in the passenger seat, the ambulance speeding off with their siren wailing shrilly. Harvey took a deep breath to collect himself, reign in his emotions, and turned around. Donna was standing behind him and wordlessly kept up with his brisk pace as they headed towards the street. Harvey suddenly noticed the second ambulance, and wanted to kick himself for forgetting that Mr. Flynn had been trapped in the rubble too. He cursed under his breath.

"I took care of it, Harvey," Donna said. "They pulled him out...it was...it was too late."

Harvey looked at her. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Trip on your own shoelaces, most likely," Donna said with a difficult smile, trying to lighten the tension that was so palpable in the air. Harvey gave her a half-hearted mock-glare before reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone, only to find that it was still in his hand and the line was still connected.

Harvey ended the call and dialed a second number. "Ray. I n—"

"_I'm already here, boss. I didn't leave."_

Harvey smiled slightly and snapped his phone shut just as Ray pulled around in front of the senior partner and assistant. Harvey slid in first and Donna came in after him.

"Where am I heading?" Ray asked.

"Presbyterian Hospital."

Ray gave a quiet sigh of relief of having the knowledge that Mike was alive, and wordlessly pulled away from the curb.

_**-Suits-**_

11:36 PM

"Mike Ross," Harvey told the nurse at the desk when they entered the hospital. Traffic had been horrible, and it had taken them half an hour longer than usual to get to the hospital.

The nurse eyed him for a second before turning her attention to her computer screen. "He's in surgery at the moment, but a doctor will be out to speak to family about his condition if you would like to wait until the operation is done." The nurse nodded to a row of chairs.

Harvey walked over and sat down, pulling out his phone.

Donna looked at him questioningly. "Jessica," Harvey said by way of explanation. "I should call her and tell her what's happened."

Donna nodded and Harvey stood up, walking outside into the cold wind. He dialed the number and waited.

Jessica picked up on the second ring. "_Any news_?" she asked by way of greeting.

"On Mike or Mr. Flynn?"

"_Both._"

Harvey sighed. "They didn't get to Mr. Flynn in time." He paused, hearing Jessica's deep inhale.

"_And Mr. Ross?"_

"They pulled him out...he's in surgery right now at Presbyterian."

Harvey had kept his tone emotionless, the same time he used in court when a witness of the opposing council was breaking. But Jessica knew him better than to think that he didn't care about either of the things he had just told her.

"_Keep me updated_."

Jessica ended the call before Harvey could, and the lawyer walked back inside as he resisted the urge to run a hand through his hair. Even in these circumstances, appearance was everything. Harvey walked up to Donna, who only glanced at him before returning her gaze to the tiled floor. Harvey sat down beside her, staring mindlessly at the diagram of a human skeletal system across from him.

If the clock on his phone was anything to go by, two hours had passed before a doctor in green scrubs walked over to them.

"Family of Michael Ross?"

Harvey and Donna walked forward.

"Are you family?" the doctor asked, eyeing both of them.

Harvey looked at him evenly. "We're the closest thing to it that he's got."

The doctor watched the two of them for a few minutes before finally accepting that answer and leading them down the hallway. "Mr. Ross is lucky. He had a mildly serious concussion, and a bone in his shoulder is broken. Three of his ribs are broken but they should heal smoothly. Also, Mr. Ross had a _very_ deep cut along his stomach which, by the way, narrowly missed an artery, and he lost a startling amount of blood."

Harvey kept waiting for the "_but..."_ in the doctor's analysis.

"But we were able to fix most of the damage. We had to give him a blood transfusion. He will probably be confused and maybe a little dizzy when he wakes up. That's normal; it's because of the concussion. The cut on his stomach should heal nicely, but there may be a scar." The doctor stopped outside a door. "He will also need to wear the sling for the better part of two or three months."

The doctor opened the door and Harvey and Donna walked inside. "He should still be asleep for another two hours, but you guys are welcome to stay."

"Thank you, doctor..." Donna said, trailing off when he realized that she didn't know his name.

"Tim," the doctor supplied with a warm smile. Doctor Tim closed the door behind him, leaving the three of them in a peaceful quiet. Harvey and Donna both realized how long it had been since they hadn't been surrounded by loud traffic and even louder construction equipment.

Donna sighed heavily and sat down in the chair beside Mike. Harvey didn't sit, instead walking up to the edge of Mike's hospital bed and gripping the railing tightly. Mike looked better. He was still pale, but he looked far more peaceful in his drug-induced sleep than he had when he was being wheeled into the ambulance. Harvey's grip on the metal railing tightened for a brief moment before he pushed himself off and walked out of the room.

_**-Suits-**_

3:45 AM

"I'm not tired, Donna."

This was the first thing Mike was aware of when he came out of unconsciousness. His head still felt slightly muddled and foggy, but it was clearer. Still, it took him a moment to place the deep voice. It was Harvey.

"Adrenaline still wearing off?" Donna. Unmistakably Donna.

"Something like that," Harvey replied.

Mike's eyes felt heavy, but he managed to get them to open for a very brief second before the light was too intense and he pinched his eyes shut. When Mike tried again, several seconds later, he found that the lights had been turned off. The only light was now coming from two lamps in the room, one right next to Mike and the other across the room.

"You're awake," Harvey observed. He was walking away from the light switch against the wall by the door.

Mike groaned as he tried to shift his position. "What time is it?"

Harvey looked amused. "_That's_ your first question?" Mike didn't reply, continuing to look at him expectantly. Harvey rolled his eyes. "3:45 AM."

"How long...have you guys been here?"

Harvey pretended to look thoughtful. "I don't know. What day is it?"

"_What?_" Mike exclaimed, shooting up. The room spun violently and Mike groaned as he gripped the side of the bed with his right hand as he waited for the spinning to pass. He felt two hands on his back, different sizes but Mike was too focused on reestablishing balance to realize that Harvey and Donna both were trying to comfort him.

Mike nodded, indicating that he was fine, and the hands left his back. Donna glared at Harvey. "Don't listen to him, Mike. You've only been here for about four or five hours."

Mike sighed in relief before sending an annoyed look at Harvey. It didn't last long, however, before it was cut off by a yawn. Mike, feeling unusually stiff, attempted to roll his shoulders, only to wince at the spike of pain it caused. He felt a like smack on his hand.

"Bad puppy. Don't do that," Donna chastised.

Mike suddenly realized something. "Why is my arm in a sling?"

"Because you broke your shoulder, genius," Harvey replied.

Mike looked at his arm in interest before yawning again.

"Go to sleep, kid."

Mike was already half-asleep. "You'll be here when..." Mike yawned again. "When I wake up?"

"Yeah, Mike. We'll be here."

_**-Suits-**_

5:30 AM

When Mike woke up again, his mind was much clearer. He still had a slight headache, but it barely registered at all with Mike. Instead, he tried to focus on where he was. He was in a hospital, that much was obvious. If the sign above the door was anything to go by, he was in Presbyterian.

Mike tried to remember what had happened, _why _he was in the hospital, and was surprised when he realized that he could. Everything, actually. A violent shiver ran through Mike as he remembered being trapped in the dark, unforgiving building, with no certainty that he was going to get out alive...

Mike was thankful when Harvey decided to walk into the room at that moment, a cup of coffee in his hand. Harvey looked at Mike carefully as he leaned against the wall across from Mike, sipping his coffee.

"You're awake," Harvey said.

"Are you going to say that _every_ time I wake up in a hospital?"

Harvey shrugged. "Well, I can't exactly say it when you're passed out because you're high on drugs."

Mike glared at him. "Nice," he said sarcastically.

Harvey smirked. "At least they're legal this time."

"If you're just gonna make fun of me, I am going to go back to sleep."

Harvey smiled behind his coffee cup. "Feel free. Just get better so we can take down Mr. Haldin and that lawyer, Haversham."

A tense silence passed between them before Harvey tried to break it. "I don't think Donna's moved from that seat since she first sat down."

Mike frowned as he glanced at the redhead. "Why?"

"Because she's worried about you."

_You aren't?_ Mike wanted to ask, but he wasn't ready to argue that just yet. "When do I get out of here?" Mike asked instead.

Harvey stared at him for long enough that Mike was beginning to wonder if he was going to get an answer to his question. "They said they want to keep you through today and at least another night. After that, the doctors say it depends on how you are doing."

Mike nodded and held back a groan. He _really_ didn't like hospitals. Hated them, actually, and being stuck in one for more than twenty four hours was not Mike's idea of fun.

As if reading his mind, Harvey shook his head. "Suck it up, kid. You just got pulled out of a collapsed building. You are staying for as long the doctors deem necessary." Harvey took another careful sip of his coffee. "Speaking of, how much do you remember?" Harvey's voice was almost gentle.

Mike closed his eyes against the unpleasant memories. "All of it," he said quietly.

Harvey didn't say anything. Before the silence could get too uncomfortable, Donna shifted and yawned as she woke up. She stood and stretched, smiling at Mike.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better," Mike said honestly.

Donna turned her expectant gaze on Harvey as if she asked the question to both of them, which in turn drew Mike's quizzical look to his boss as well. Harvey shifted uncomfortably before he grabbed his phone out of his pocket. "I need to call Jessica."

Mike furrowed his brow. "At five in the morning?"

"She told me to keep her updated." And then Harvey was gone.

Mike shook his head. "I don't understand him."

Donna quirked an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"The whole not caring thing. I mean, I _get_ that he doesn't care about me, but—"

"You really think..." Donna said, shaking her head in disbelief. "Mike, that whole "not caring" act you're talking about? That's Harvey trying to protect you."

Mike stared at Donna in skepticism so great that Donna actually felt bad for the kid. "Protect me?" Mike repeated incredulously.

"Look, Harvey is the best closer in New York, and you have absolutely no idea how many people want to see him ruined." Donna almost wanted to bang her head against the wall, as Mike had clearly not put the pieces together.

"Donna..."

Donna sighed, shaking her head. "_Listen_, Mike. There is a reason that Harvey doesn't care about anyone. People want to tear him apart. I know it, you know it, and you better believe that Harvey knows it. It's a part of the ruthless reality we all chose to live in. And while no one is willing to face Harvey head-on, there are plenty of people that will go after the people he's close to." Donna looked at Mike solemnly. "I doubt he even realizes it himself, but he doesn't care about people because he doesn't want to be the reason they get hurt."

Mike was quiet for a minute. "He certainly sounded like cared on the phone."

"He did," Donna replied simply.

"Why?"

"Because, at that moment, the building was a much bigger threat to you than any person with a grudge against Harvey."

Another stretch of silence before Mike nodded in understanding. He smiled. "Wow. Getting all philosophical on us, Donna?"

"I'm Donna. I know all."

Mike laughed. Silence filled the room before a familiar voice cut in.

"Hey, Mike—" Harvey began as he rounded into the room, only to cut himself off as he noticed Donna and Mike looking at him. It didn't escape the senior partner that Mike seemed to be looking at him as if seeing him for the first time. Harvey thought it was strange, but chose to ignore it. Instead, he addressed Donna. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Nope," Donna replied smoothly as she stood up and walked out of the room. "_Talk to him,"_ Donna whispered in Harvey's ear as she walked by him.

What was Donna expecting him to say? There was so much that he needed to tell the kid, things that he wanted to make sure Mike understood. But Harvey couldn't bring himself to say any of the wide number of things he should have. Instead, what came out of his mouth was, "Jessica wants to know when you are planning on coming back."

It wasn't a total lie. Jessica _did_ want to know when Mike would be coming back, but she had told Harvey outright: "your associate had better not show his face in here before he is cleared for work."

In response to Harvey's implied question, Mike looked up, incredulous. "Seriously?"

Harvey smirked a little, still leaning against the door frame. "I told her that you would return when the doctor cleared you."

Mike simply nodded, and the awkward silence returned.

"Look, Mike—" Harvey began.

"I know."

Harvey looked at the kid quizzically. There was no way that Mike could have known what he was going to say. The senior partner had prided himself in being the indecipherable presence, the one person no one, except possibly Donna, would ever really understand. Most people saw him as cold and impassive, and Harvey reveled in it. The way to be the best lawyer is to be untouchable, in every possible way.

But Harvey could see that Mike _did_ get it. That his associate understood everything Harvey had been about to say and maybe even the things he wouldn't ever admit. All the things that Harvey _needed_ to be said suddenly didn't matter anymore, because Mike got it without anything being spoken.

Maybe their relationship wasn't as simple as Harvey had thought. Then again, their interaction hadn't exactly been "simple" from the start.

Harvey nodded once, finally breaking the silence. "Oh, by the way, you're gonna stay with me for the next two of three weeks."

"Why?" Mike asked slowly.

"Doctors say someone needs to stay with you," Harvey replied with a shrug. "And you had mentioned that Jenny was visiting family in Florida, so I assume that means no one is left?"

Mike suddenly realized that, besides Jenny, Mike really _didn't_ have anyone he could've even thought to call. Mike gave Harvey a half-hearted, slightly embarrassed smile. "Hey, look at that. You _do_ care about my social life."

"You mean your lack of one?" Harvey smiled. "No. I don't. You just refuse to shut up about it."

"Would you rather I talk about something else?" Mike asked with faux innocence. "Because I read this book once about history of the Chinese dynasties. It goes into _great_ detail, too. Would you like me to start at the beginning?"

"Save your memory for our upcoming case."

Mike perked up. "I get to work when I get out?"

Harvey shook his head. "No. You're coming to my place and sleeping so I don't have to listen to you bore yourself to tears."He turned to walk out the door.

Mike rolled his eyes. "'As you wish,'" Mike joked, quoting Gram's favorite movie.

Harvey stopped and turned to look at him. "Did you just quote_ The Princess Bride_?"

Mike smiled and shrugged, not bothering to offer an explanation.

Harvey grinned and turned back around. "'Inconceivable.'"

_**-Suits-**_

**And there ends Chapter 2. Whew. That was a long one.**

**If anyone is confused by Harvey's last word in this chapter, it is another reference to the same movie. Love that movie! **

**Pllllleeeeaaasssseeee remember to leave a review. Please. **


End file.
